


【日狛】那一天

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】那一天

作為人，總有一兩個自己始終放不下的人 。就媽媽而言，日向想，或許他放不下的是自己吧。

「今天就是畢業典禮了嗎？」

「嗯…」

「可要好好準備啊……我和爸爸都全力支持著你」不斷叮囑著，還有恭賀自己終於具備接近希望峰學校的資格，不論如何他總是會在自己身旁的。

「我知道了」

家人還說謝謝的話顯得生分，但是日向總覺得自己還是得感謝他們兩人，只是這些話只敢在心底想著。

自己跟一般的孩子一樣，不擅長表達自己的愛意，特別是對父母的，自己想來也是相當的叛逆，國中還沒讀完就這麼逃離父母的羽翼下自主生活，不過一切也都相安無事，直到遇見了他。

到這年紀，或許是對於戀情有著十分的憧憬才是，但日向所憧憬的事物並不在這裡，而是更加遙遠些，自然無心在跟班上的女生上，不過到底愛是什麼呢？

總有人能說他明白，但是每個人的愛都不大一樣，要能如此毫無保留的給一個人，說實話日向還不能明白得很透徹，只是總覺得有些人自己想一直跟他在一起，像朋友那樣，彼此間沒有其他人的打擾。

「朋友啊……」第一次這麼說時，那人的眼中忽然亮起，滿懷感謝的握住日向的雙手，兩個青少年這樣的接觸，說實話還挺噁心的，但是對象是他，意外的日向沒什麼排斥，只是本能的還是說出噁心。

他有這一雙特殊灰綠色的眼瞳，睜開的瞳孔倒映著全是自己驚訝的模樣。

他有著就少年而言顯得有些蒼白的膚色，剛好的襯托出這一對眼瞳的色彩，薄粉的唇瓣開闔地不曉得說些什麼，但就是莫名的叫人有著第一印象的好感。

狛枝凪斗。

那人的名字，當他自己那麼介紹時那聲音略略的嘶啞著，猶如還未完全發育的青春期少年那般，但很很好聽總給人一種安心的感覺，在他面前，日向沒什麼保留的原因，或許就是這樣的原因吧。

不過現在想想也許是從狛枝先開始的。

沉默時，他總耐不住想說些什麼，不自覺間，日向就被他牽著鼻子說了出來。

「日向君也是自己一個人住嗎？」

「也？難道狛枝也是嗎？」

「嗯…啊這個說來話長還是下次有機會再說吧」

確實彼此擁有很多機會，假日無聊沒回老家時，自己便把狛枝邀出來外頭走走，兩個人一塊分享餐點的口味，一起看了場電影，說來挺奇怪的，偶爾會在放學路上問起對方的未來。

「我的話…還不是很確定，總之就先這樣畢業再說，不過如何可以的話還是希望能去希望峰學園……」

關於這些事其實日向也膩了，兩人就是因為這個共同點才相處在一塊的，也曾一同討論過可以被選上的『才能』。

面向著狛枝，日向倒著走，看著對方艱難的上坡，嘲笑道：你果然體力很差啊。一面講話題跟超高校級融合，說來每一年總有些體育超群的學生，而且今年日向還聽說道一個經紀人穿梭在各大體育社團裡，是十分了不得的人啊，遇上他，狛枝不會只剩下半條命吧。

這樣笑著，正當不滿的狛枝打算反駁時，對方的運氣看來不怎麼好，又加上日向的散漫倒退的過程完全沒發現臨停在路邊的貨車，而硬生生地碰上。

日向跌坐在地面，狛枝緩緩走近後伸出手來搭日向。

「沒事吧？」

「啊…」

「日向君的話，會不會是超高校級天然呆呢…」

日向輕拍著褲子上蹭上的灰時，狛枝繼續剛剛的話題。

「哈？才不要呢，這麼負面的超高校級…」

「也是呢…那…」

一搭一唱地走回家裡，偶爾日向會留在狛枝家一起料理，畢竟他家的廚房比較大些，當然吃速食麵時自然可以在日向家，反正只是燒熱水而已，不需要兩人擠在一起。

這樣的日子過了多久呢？

畢業典禮的這一天，日向經過狛枝的家，那是一幢西洋風格的獨棟屋子，外頭漆著米白色的油漆，但欠缺養護的有些斑駁，裂出部分木屋的底色，院子雜草也高了不少，中間留下的花卉早在狛枝兩親離世後就被遺棄在那，絲毫沒有動靜，掀起的地墊在風塵中裹上厚重的灰塵，他們都等著，只是始終沒能等到他的回來。

縮在病床上，少見地今天狛枝似乎還算不錯，只是醫生仍然沒有准許他離開醫院，畢竟實在沒人能夠擔負得起他的生命疑慮。

枕著自己的膝蓋，六月中旬的現在窗外看起來有些炎熱，不同與恆溫控制的醫院。

從窗口望出，如螞蟻般的人縮在陰涼處就不怎麼想動，偶爾走過的婦女打起各種花色的傘，無聊之餘，狛枝開始點數著經過的人，想起今年的畢業生該有多少，而算起那人可能成為他們同樣冀望的學校的學生的機率。

閉上眼，日向快步走過那幢房屋，爬上坡很快的就看見校門，花圈排排的恭賀今年的畢業生，裡頭已經有些人預備著，試音一般的播放著畢業用的歌曲，日向不曉得自己該做什麼，只是跟著人潮，到了教室拿起分發的胸章別了上去，紅花之下垂直的寫著『畢業生』，隨後是陸陸續續地進來觀禮的家長，遞上一束束捧花給與自己的孩子，如此看著日向不免感到空虛自己的父母遠在外地，縱然早已給與祝福，但此情此景下總感覺不大對勁，所幸其他男孩也是，拍著鄰近友好的朋友各自聊了起來。

典禮也不過如此，總結這每個人三年來的努力，說來自己還真有點感覺可惜，與那人的相處整整少了他人一年，只是就整體而言，兩年來自己與他的相處，可以說是是整個班級一年份的量。

狛枝因為常年缺席的關係，算是勉強得到畢業的機會，這點他可算是打分機制的大虧，平常的分數狠狠拉低了他的考試分。

一個個聽著唱名拍手，日向自然也是無緣，他不過只是最一般的轉學生罷了，一愣就到了中午，全體起立下，有人哽咽地唱起畢業歌。

—明明以後還能見到的……。

如此想著，對於班上的人，日向沒有過多的情緒，只是如果真的想念明天挨個打電話也許就能接通，在一塊出去玩，一塊緬懷中學期的自己。

從會場走了出來，一部分的學生各自圍繞成圈拍下留念的畢業照，不遠處似乎還有一些呼聲，聽來是告白現場。

向著那處望去，日向摀住自己胸口的鈕扣，這不提自己都差點忘記這回事，不過自己似乎沒這緣分在，提著畢業證書，他悄悄地離開亂成團的畢業生。

一路上，日向腦子只想著自己該買什麼花的好，病人的話應該是哪些？而畢業的話又應該是什麼？

這問題最後被拋到店員身上。

「這樣啊……那向日葵會好一些哦，有著期盼對方病情逐步好轉的意思，也能象徵著畢業生光明的未來，這個怎麼樣呢？」

從眼花撩亂的花束中，店員拿起它，在對話過程大致上也覺得除了他別無他選，一面熟練包起他，用著墨綠與綠相襯的紙裹起來，一併的捲入穿戴畢業帽的小熊，雖然女孩子氣了點，但總覺得狛枝不會在意這一點的吧，反倒這樣才更加看得出來這花送的意義。老老實實地掏錢買單後，日向捧著往醫院的方向走去。

經過窗口時，日向習慣性的瞥一眼，要是對方在休息的話自己自然不方便打擾，而今天依然很幸運地，對方正在看書，跟往常沒什麼差別，本來想給狛枝個驚喜的，但是忽然出現的護士亂了日向的節奏，無奈只好乖乖地走到狛枝面前。

「給你，畢業生」只是該說的話還是得說。

「謝謝、日向君…」放下手裡的書，狛枝接下日向的花束，淡然一笑。

「今天如何？身體好些嗎？」

「啊啊、說來日向君有什麼獎嗎」

「沒有呢、只是老實地拿了畢業證書…」

「欸…還真是跟我一樣可悲呢」

「啊？我可是特意來給你祝福的啊」

『這樣損人對嗎？』神情示意著狛枝。

「開玩笑的、開玩笑的、別這麼兇的看人啊日向君」說著，狛枝把花束擺上一旁的矮桌，端正身體，再一次看向對方。

「日向君也是畢業生呢！恭喜畢業！！雖然這裡沒什麼可以給你，不過之後出去玩再說」

「咦？…」

日向並不曉得他跟醫生到底達成什麼協議，總結上對於日向來說就是狛枝可以出院，或許是放棄治療了吧，日向隱約地記得狛枝病情很是糟糕，與其在裡頭度過餘生，出來要來得幸福些。

說著，日向很快的發現對方忘記的事，狛枝的家可以說是一團亂，這會進去住還是不大好。

一番商量後，日向忽然淡淡地說。

「不然先住我家吧……」

早在畢業前的冬季兩人便住一塊過了，只是擠了點倒也沒什麼關係，在日向的勸說下，狛枝索性答應了。

終於解下手上的病號環時，狛枝算是鬆了口氣，總感覺就是這東西作祟一般，使自己難受著。

回去的路上，兩人順便去一趟狛枝家帶一些日用品，搬著走上日向公寓的樓梯，兩人真是累殘了。

一到房裡，便一頭栽進沙發，長得那一方剛好塞滿一個狛枝，別無選擇下，日向倒入單人座的懷抱，看向對方。

氣色還算可以，倒不如說這一番體力活後，暈染著些許潮紅的模樣看起來不那麼蒼白可怕，喘著後，狛枝慢慢地別過頭看向日向，帶著笑意的樣子看起來果然可疑。

「日向君…我們是不是忘了買晚餐…」

「啊…！！」

—

畢業後其實有些人早就得到其他學校的名額，只留下那一所跟部分學校還沒公布，一面等著，兩人依照之前約定的外出去玩了趟，去了那座神社，也去看了幾場電影，雖然暑假很熱，走起來總是會滿身汗，不過日向總是會適時的提議，或是遞來清涼的飲品。

只是一瞬間，日向有種感覺，兩人簡直就像戀人那般，從鬢角沁出的汗液順著臉龐滑落，這一回換到狛枝請客，對方忽然貼上的鋁罐透涼的周身，嚇得日向猛地跳起。

果然很奇怪，但是自己確實不討厭。

那時畢業前的迷茫再一次蒙蔽了日向，那一天的行程上，日向看起來並不是相當愉快。

那之後不曉得是為了保持距離，還是兩人真該分開了，社工傳來消息，或者說狛枝自己說出口的，自己的家上次請人打掃過了，沒意外這幾天就會離開，一併謝謝日向的照顧。

這一時間果然還是不曉得說什麼，但是狛枝有去處後，自己自然不好挽留。

離開其實也沒什麼大不了，狛枝本來行李就不多，大致的打理後，連日向都眼熟的社工就來幫忙帶走狛枝。

回到房內，一時間有種空虛感，只是具體傢俱全都沒有變動，只是單單少了一個人。

榜單的公佈只是一瞬的事，日向沒能找到自己的名字，但是卻在今年度開立的預備科內找到自己，反倒是，一直鼓勵著自己的狛枝作為特選的幸運被看上了。

日向該為狛枝高興的，但是拿起電話的手頻頻地按錯。

「可惡……」氣憤地罵道，日向掛上電話，自己頓時沒法做些什麼，見面的話沒能有那勇氣；但是電話自己也不曉得該如何開口。

癱在沙發上，不自覺間日向就這麼睡著。

昏睡間，自己夢到他。

追著虛幻縹緲的光點，凝望著眼前炫目的光芒，眼睛果然承受不住，即使別開視線他依然灼燒在自己眼底，光芒蓋住那人淺淡的身姿，他就這麼消失在其中，瀰漫著水氣的世界，猛地低下頭日向抬起腳翻攪著，虛煙隨之起舞，坦露出下方通透的鏡面，說實話日向無法瞭解這樣的世界從何而來，空曠的世界不著邊際，遙遠的前方別無他無，卻又無法看見他的盡頭。

海線也是如此，但在那遙遠的彼方有著太陽，繾綣不分的在海面上搖曳著光波，傳到瞭望的人心底，如此想著，日向就有種果然是夢的感覺。

眼前霎時間轉成自己所想的海岸，浪波卷上沙岸上為兩者畫出明顯的交界，走向前方，海水帶有夏季的溫熱襲來又緩慢地褪去，離去前，日向明顯感到它的不捨。

一如那深夜般，從今往後彼此就要分別，不論如何都必須這樣，因為兩人並沒有什麼特別的關係，即使是朋友也有疏遠的一天。

如此害怕著，往後他只是人們口中的話題，日向忽然抱住他，訴盡他的不捨。

—做這樣的事是不行的吧……

—即使，再怎麼喜歡也是……

【記錄】


End file.
